Embodiments of the disclosure relate generally to improved power supply mechanisms for apparatuses and methods for managing power supply thereof.
Vehicles are mobile machines that are designed and used for transporting passengers and/or cargos from one place to another. Examples of the vehicles may include bicycles, cars, trucks, locomotives, tractors, buses, boats, and aircrafts. Traditionally, at least some of these vehicles are powered by engines such as internal combustion engines. The internal combustion engines may operate by burning fuels such as diesels, gasoline, and natural gas for providing necessary power so as to drive motion of the vehicles. However, with rising concerns of scarcity, cost, and negative environmental impact in association with the use of the diesels, gasoline, and natural gas, growing interests have been raised to develop electric powered vehicles such as fully/pure electric vehicles, hybrid electric vehicles (e.g., integration of a battery and internal combustion engine), and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles. However, wide adoption of the electric powered vehicles is limited by a list of factors, one of which is that onboard or built-in energy storage device such as battery fails to meet the mileage requirement.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide improved apparatuses and methods to address one or more of the above-mentioned limitations.